Entwined
by r-lectricity
Summary: Set at the end of the Season 6 Finale, rated M for later chapters ;
1. Stormy Sea

**Set right at the end of the season six finale, will only make sense if you watch it. I wanted to stick to the initial dialogue because... well, you can't get better than it.**

House sat alone in the apartment he'd had for over 18 years. So much had happened, his blissful love with Stacey, something that he thought was his final confirmation that yes, life was good. Life could be fair, he had passion, joy, most importantly, a part of himself that could love someone else. He thought back to his naivety, and of how a simple grouping of dead tissue could lead to a lifetime of isolation. Cuddy was right. He had nothing, except two Vicodin and a bathroom floor covered in the shards of his mirror. Seven years bad luck, but he knew he was due much more than that. Cuddy was engaged, Cuddy was seriously of limits now, forever. And he loved her. Fuck. He loved her and without the possibility of them being together he didn't know what he would do. How could he go back to work? How could he wake up in the morning? She didn't love him, and there was no one else left. He stared at the Vicodin again, two simple white pills that had the power to numb away his fucking existential dilemma. Maybe he would hallucinate another encounter, but it hurt to even think about it. She had hurt him more than a collapsed crane or a hunk of missing muscle ever could, and she didn't even care anymore.

House then heard footsteps, half expecting Wilson to take one look at this pathetic scene and turn around. He didn't deserve Wilson if he went back on the Vicodin, heck, he didn't deserve anyone. He looked up only to see Cuddy, who looked softer somehow. Maybe it was the hue of the pink scrubs, her lack of makeup, or the look of disappointment on her face as she caught a glimpse of the white pills in her hand, but she didn't look like the strong, confident Cuddy who had so easily tossed his feelings aside. She looked fuzzy and frazzled, but still beautiful. House saw this change in her aura as evidence of an oncoming hallucination.

"You gonna leap across the room and grab them out of my hand?"

"No. It's your choice if you want to go back on drugs."

"Okay. Just so you know I'm finding it hard to see the downside."

Houses thoughts were racing. Pathetic fuck. House, you are just a weak fuck. Look at yourself.

"You need to re bandage your shoulder."

She still pities you.

"Is that why you're here? Foreman sent you?"

She'd have to be sent. She wouldn't come here out of her own accord.

"No."

"Here to yell at me again?"

"No."

"Well I'm running out of ideas."

"Lucas..."

Don't say his name.

"Oh great, you're feeling uncomfortable again, probably means you just got back from some quickie wedding in Vegas, or you're already pregnant..."

"I ended it."

What?

"What?"

"I'm stuck House. I keep wanting to move forward, I keep wanting to move on and I can't. I'm in my new house with my new fiance and all I can think about is you. I just need to know if you and I could work."

Cuddy stopped. She looked down at House, who was avoiding her gaze, processing, always processing. She'd just poured her heart out, the deepest feelings that she had been trying to deny. She had trouble acknowledging their existence, although it hit her in the face when she saw him talk to Hannah. She'd never seen House like that, she had convinced herself he could never be like that, and that's why they would never work. Now he'd altered everything.

"You think I can fix myself."

"I don't know."

But she'll take the risk.

"Because I'm the most screwed up person in the world."

"I know. I love you. I wish I didn't but I can't help it."

House struggled to stand, Cuddy held out her hand, the simple gesture of dependence solidified the emotion in the air. He stood, and House tentatively moved in to kiss her, just tasting her lips, testing the waters of a potentially stormy ocean. He was no longer processing her confessed love, the crane, Lucas, Vicodin, he was just existing for her and this moment of mutual love. It didn't feel real. It was too perfect.

"How do I know I'm not hallucinating?" House asked.

"Did you take the Vicodin?"

"No."

"Then I think we're okay."

"Yeah." House smiled and ceremoniously dropped the Vicodin. He moved in more another kiss, less hesitant, more passionate. House search for Cuddy's hand, he felt her half smile at the gesture. Tongues and fingers entwined, House knew it was going to be more than okay.


	2. Reacquainted

The kiss slowly broke off as reality hit the both of them. This was a massive commitment, one that involved their own employment, even a child. House stared into Cuddy's eyes, searching for confirmation that what they were doing was okay, making her the one who was controlling the situation. Cuddy stared back, searching into House's eyes for the same thing.

"So..." House mumbled.

"Yeah." Cuddy replied, absent-mindedly playing with the sleeve of his leather jacket, "I mean, yes."

"To what?"

"You can change." Cuddy said while trying to judge his reaction, "I even saw it today, while we were in the rubble, while you were talking to Hannnah about your leg..."

Her eyes started filling with tears, she didn't even blink them back or clear her throat to cover up her sobs, she let them freely flow down her face and onto her scrubs.

"I'm so sorry, for the pain, I just... I've always felt like there could have been another way, we could have diagnosed quicker, got rid of the clot, saved you're leg, saved you."

"Ssssh,' House whispered as he slowly pulled Cuddy in for an embrace, tracing circles up and down her back.

"I'm sorry I was a part of it, I shouldn't have let Stacy do it, we should have waited for you."

House knew this had been on Cuddy's mind, and that she must have felt partly responsible for his agony over the past years. But that's what it was, past. Cuddy couldn't control Stacey, in the same way she couldn't control the vessels in his leg, or the build up of toxins. He felt guilty now, for not forgiving her for a procedure she had no choice but to partake in. They were both sorry.

"It's not your fault," he continued to speak quietly while slowly planting kisses on her face, 'that I'm such an arrogant bastard that I couldn't cut off my own leg, it's just a leg."

He continued to kiss away her tears and lightly drag his fingers up her back beneath her scrubs.

"It is also not your fault,' House murmured, "that you legally had to do whatever Stacey said."

Cuddy breathed in and out slowly, as if trying to exhale all her guilt. She slowly rocked against House, and noticed his shoulder needed a fresh bandage.

"House, I need to sort out your wound, it's getting gross."

House smiled now the mood had been changed. He perched on the edge of the bath while Cuddy redressed his cut, wincing as she poured alcohol on the most sore areas. He felt like he was being slowly purified, and watched as she taped him up and went to fetch him some more painkillers. House sat and reflected on the day, an overwhelming sense of tiredness gripped him, not only from the physical strain of the day, but from the final relief of finally getting her. Lisa. She was his. A part of him wanted to lift her up, place her on the bed, cover her with love bites and spent hours getting reacquainted with the spots on her body that made her squirm, giggle and tense up. But he was too exhausted. He now wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with her, and feel her body heat radiate onto him while they followed each other into sleep. Cuddy then returned, passing him a glass of water and pills.

"I'm tired." She said, as if she wished she wasn't. He wished the same.

"Yeah, same. Do you have to home to Rachel?"

"No, Marina has her for the night." Cuddy smiled.

"Well", House sighed, "I _guess_ you could sleep in my bed, providing that you don't hog the covers and have icy cold feet."

Cuddy playfully shoved him, then stood up and took off her shirt. She continued to walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, kicking of her pants, and then looking over her shoulder to House, removing her bra.

"What? I don't have anything to wear to bed!" She giggled.

House grinned and quickly limped into the bedroom, grabbing the near naked Cuddy and passionately kissing her, slipping in his tongue and then slowly biting her lower lip.

"Listen, I'm going to kick myself for saying this, but I don't know if I'm... up for the job right now."

"Oh, but you ARE," Cuddy said as she glanced down at the constriction in his jeans and slowly began to unbutton.

"But I want our first time to be-"

"You mean second?" She raised her eyebrow playfully and began tracing her thumbs around the waistband of his boxers.

"Yes yes yes, second, I mean, urr, special, I don't want to just grunt and fall on top of you-"

"Well I guess that I'll have to be on top!"

House saw there was no point in putting up a fight. He had no idea Cuddy wanted this right now, and although it was tempting to savour their first... love-making... House's thoughts suddenly lost their rationality when he was pinned down onto the bed and watching Cuddy slowly grind against his length, lost in the knowledge that the only thing separating them was a pair of sheer black panties. Cuddy was aware of this too, and batted his eager hands away as he tried to fumble at the ties on the side, she just continued to grind, slowly hypnotising him into a state of awe and frustration.

"Cuddddddddy..." House whined as her movements continued, 'if you don't stop this, we will be done extremely quickly."

She took no noticed, House knew the only way to get the panties off was to make her as impatient as he was. He started to grind, angling himself to hit her clit perfectly. She released a subtle mew as she realised House had caught onto her game. He then stop moving just as soon as they were gaining a mutual rhythm. Cuddy quickly removed her drenched panties and angled herself for him.

'Hey! I wanted to get rid of those!" He whined again, but stopped as soon as she sank down on him. She was wet, tight, and fast. House had always been above average in many departments, and girl on top usually meant he would not get as far in as he would like. Cuddy, however, seemed to disproved this rule as she constantly impaled herself with his tool. House grunted and thrusted upwards.

"Fuck, urgh, Lisa!"

His hands rushed down to her clit, rubbing it along with her at a maddening pace.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy said in a low voice, enjoying the feeling of her walls beginning to pulsate against his cock, each squeeze giving her an electrically erotic taste of what was about to be an explosive orgasm.

"Jesus, now!" House gave his final thrust and came, shortly followed by the tightening of Cuddy around him, milking his cock dry. They stayed there for 10 minutes, or and hour, him still inside her and still feeling random clenches from her pussy. They finally caught each others eye and she bent down to kiss him on the nose, then each eyelid, then each cheek, and finally the mouth.


End file.
